User blog:Undead.exe/Cosplay Stat Patterns
Observed Trends *Major updates seem to occur on or soon after a compilation or "Best Hits" gacha is released *The most recent gacha stats (as of January 2019) appear to use the "Escalating" stats as the base stat pattern, various gacha pieces in one of the sets getting varying levels of additional bonuses as seen in the "Escalating+" column above *For gacha pieces below 10*, the penalty is generally equivalent to (Weighted Bonuses - 30) *For 10* pieces, the penalty generally appears to be Bonuses + 20) x 0.5, with the / -120 combination being an exception Notable Releases *April 2015 -- of Akitzu Chapter Commemorative Gacha ~Premium~ (released between Star of Flowers ~DX~ on 20 Apr 2015 and Never End Trip ~ DX~ on 30 Apr 2015) introduced the first of the "magic doubler" shoulder DX skills in the gacha pieces of "Angel Beatrix*10" and "Angel Alexia*10" (both with stats of ATK +100/MP + 10) *May 2016 -- Chick set (released between Best Hits ~Premium~ on 10 May 2016 and Running Squall-Premium on 29 May 2016) advertises itself as having several new stat bonuses not seen in previous gacha, offering bonuses of DEX +20, Def Mult +1, Crit Mult +0.05, Physical Crit Mult +0.1 and Magic Crit Mult +0.1. No 10* pieces were included with this gacha. *September 2016 -- Gathering of Ancient Beasts -Premium- (released on 20 Sep 2016) introduced the first 9+ gacha piece, with the Beaster Shoes*9+ giving a bonus of DEF +120 *October 2017 -- A Chance Crossing between Light and Shadow (released between Battle Time-SuperDX on 29 Sep 2017 and Friends of a Mysterious Night -Premium- on 10 Nov 2017) introduced the first-ever gacha-bound burst skill, with the Schwarz Federn*10 allowing players to recover 12% of their max HP along with an additional amount based on their MND stat. This also also coincides closely with the update introducing advanced burst mechanics to the game as well as the introduction of the Abandoned Era tower. *December 2018 -- Best Hit Gacha (Dec 2018) (released on 10 Dec 2018) introduced the Progress Blue*10 gacha piece, which was the first burst skill to have the effect of restoring 50 MP to all party members with an additional chance of raising STR, DEX and INT by 10% for 12 seconds. *May 2019 -- Fighting Spirit of Holy Realmh (released on 24 May 2015) introduced the Lucifilm RubyEdge*10, which came with the first magic-damage gacha skill, possessing 2000 POW and requiring 150 MP to instantly inflict fire-elemental damage with a 10 second cooldown. It also had an unprecedented 10* stat weighting of +230 / -120 ATK (+1.0 Magic Crit Mult, +30 INT, -120 ATK). This was released immediately after the Best Hit Gacha (May 2019) (released 10 May 2019) *31 May 2019 -- Contract Feast in Moon Night introduced the first Counter-AGI burst with the Hell Raze Jester*10 (AGI doubled for 30 seconds, dodging will initiate a counterattack and end the skill effect) *10 July 2019 -- EKO's first-known collaboration event with That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime (hereafter referred to as Tensei Slime) introduced several unique burst skills, with two of them being notably powerful and unique offensive skills for their time: *#Tensei Slime Collab Gacha (1st set) (released 10 July 2019) introduced Rimuru's Hair A*10, which came with the 2-gauge burst skill Gluttony (Physical attack, physical element; 1 attack at 800 POW) *#Tensei Slime Collab Gacha (wnd set) (released 16 July 2019) introduced Milim's Hair A*10, which came with the 2-gauge burst skill Buster (Magic attack, magic element; 1 area-of-effect hit at 3000 POW) *18 Nov 2019 -- Fairy Tail Collab Gacha (2nd set) introduced the first two 10* back pieces: *#Natsu's Igneel's Scarf*10 has stats of Crit Mult + 1.0, INT + 30, ATK - 120, and comes with the 2-gauge burst skill Fire Dragon's Roar Ranged (Magic attack, fire element; 1 area-of-effect hit at 2750 POW, followed by the chance to inflict burn damage of 185 POW x 5 times) *#Erza's Heaven's Wheel Armor Wings*10 has stats of + 160, INT - 90, and comes with the 2-gauge burst skill Heaven's Wheel: Sword of the Five-Pointed Star (Physical attack, holy element; 4 attacks at 100 POW each, followed by 1 attack at 600 POW) Stat-specific Observations *Pure Crit Mult gacha pieces tend to have much more extreme scaling than other stats, with 6* and 7* pieces only getting +0.1 (roughly the equivalent of +20 to most other stats) and 8* pieces getting +0.2 (approximately +40 to most other stats) *Additionally, Crit Mult gacha pieces may deviate slightly in terms of penalties at upper rarities (slightly lower equivalent penalties occasionally observed at equivalents of +80 / -40 for 9* and +200 / -100 for 10* pieces) *ATK penalties seem to generally be 10 higher than their STR/VIT/DEX/AGI/INT/MND equivalents for rarities below 10* *Cast Speed and Def Mult bonuses appear to be treated as if they're worth 25-30 points from recent gacha sets Example Gachas Category:Blog posts